Triste Destino
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: El día más especial de su vida se convierte en una dolorosa pesadilla, Sasuke deberá comprender que hay heridas que nunca logran sanar, y errores que jamás son perdonados. SasuxSaku/Oneshot


Es un oneshot, algo triste, lo había escrito con negrita cuando se trataba de Sasuke y con cursiva cuando se hablaba de Sakura... pero creo que la negrita era demasiado agobiante para la vista, así que se los dejo así; ojalá les sea fácil comprenderlo.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Triste Destino

La agitación hizo saltar su corazón herido, sus ojos fríos como la mañana no parpadearon al traspasar a esos ninjas con su katana.  
Tenían una familia, cada cadáver que dejaba a su paso tenia un padre, una madre, un hermano… muchos de los hombres que hoy encontrarían muerte en su camino tenían una esposa, hijos y un futuro… algo que él podría haber tenido.

_Jamás podría haber olvidado._

Era cierto, nunca hubiese podido dar paso al olvido sobre la traición a su clan. Nunca podría olvidar el rostro perfecto de su madre, salpicado en sangre y totalmente inerte bajo el cuerpo desangrado de su padre.  
No olvidaría jamás el odio que desarrolló contra su hermano, el afán de su única meta en la vida… matar a su último familiar vivo. Ni la agonía de enterarse que aquel asesino a sangre fría, solo había sido una victima.

Aunque lo intentara, aunque aliase su vida con la de aquel calido corazón… el suyo nunca olvidaría, y por ende, tampoco nunca podría sanar.

Tenia que dejar atrás esos pensamientos, el dolor que le causaría a ella esa mañana seria suficiente para enterrar los sentimientos que ella se aferraba a tener por él.  
Ella tampoco podría olvidar, no esta vez; su corazón también quedaría herido… no podía evitarlo. Pero deseaba sinceramente, que el de aquella victima inocente sanara pronto… que encontrase alguien a quien amar, y fuese correspondida con sentimientos reales.

No tenia derecho a involucrarla en aquella burda farsa, pero era su única alternativa. De no ser por ella, su verdadera venganza nunca podría haberse cumplido.  
De no ser por su ingenuidad, y el amor incondicional con el que lo había acogido…

Otro Ninja cayó, y su traje AMBU se manchó con sangre. Esta vez no habría una dulce sonrisa esperándolo luego de su misión, nadie prepararía su comida ni lavaría su ropa… nadie acariciaría su cabello mientras descansaba, no volvería a sentir la calidez de un abrazo.  
Pero, al menos, sentiría la satisfacción de haber vengado a su familia, a su clan… sus compañeros y amigos. Bebería la sangre del traidor, y encontraría en ello la paz que había buscado por años y años.  
El Chidori Nagashi derribo a todos los ninjas a su alrededor, en un rango muy grande distancia… al verlos caer muertos no sintió absolutamente nada, pero aquella voz seguía hablándole al oído; las mismas palabras, una y otra vez.

Me alegra que ya no seas un asesino, Sasuke-Kun… temía que cometieras una locura, parecías de verdad querer destruir la aldea… soy tan feliz ahora que todo volvió a la normalidad.

La aldea ya no importaba, no haría pagar a la nueva generación por cosas que ni siquiera conocían… lo supo al llegar, al ver el rostro asustado de un par de niños luego de la primera explosión… ellos no habían hecho nada para merecer una muerte tan súbita.  
No sería como él, no trabajaría como una sucia rata que ataca sin mirar a quien… mataría a los verdaderos culpables, y por supuesto, también a quienes defendieran la misma causa.

¿Y que había hecho ella, para ser humillada públicamente como lo sería? ¿Ya había comenzado a odiarlo… tan solo eran unos minutos los que habían pasado desde la hora acordada? ¿Cuánto esperaría por él?

No merecía eso, ¡No tenia derecho a hacerle eso! No luego de todo lo que había hecho por él, después de todo… ella había instalado un haz de luz en el hoyo de su corazón, había plantado una semilla de esperanza…  
Hasta le había dejado creer que todo el dolor pasaría, que luego de hoy todo seria mucho mejor. Y le creía, sabía que ella lograría hacerle olvidar… pero nunca se sentiría satisfecho si olvidaba… la única verdadera paz la conseguiría con su venganza.  
Lamentaba tener que hacerle eso, le dolía tener que dejarla ahí, a merced de cientos de ojos chismosos; le dolía alejarse de ella nuevamente.  
No quería imaginar su mirada, llena de odio, fijándose en él con el mismo asco con que lo miraban el resto de los aldeanos. Unas ansias de huir hacia ella lo golpearon con ímpetu en sus adentros, fue un gran acto de autocontrol el lograr aplacarlas, concentrándose únicamente en el despilfarre de sangre que estaba causando.

Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, en un ágil parpadeo, la imagen de lo que podría haber sido se plantaba en su mente. La necesidad de verla, hoy más hermosa que nunca, y alegrar sus ojos que seguramente ya estaban preocupados… era tan abrumador su deseo de protegerla, del dolor que él le causaría ese día.

-Ya he matado a todos tus ninjas, ¡Sal de ahí, Danzou!

El Sharingan se activo solo, mientras enfocaba su vista en el rincón oscuro donde estaba aquel viejo, responsable de todo.

-Dejé a mi futura esposa plantada en el altar, por esto, así que disfrutaré tu muerte como ninguna otra. –sus ojos brillaron, al encontrar luego de mucho lo que tanto había buscado.

_La esperanza, no, la justicia para la memoria del Clan Uchiha._

_Su sonrisa ya no estaba, no podía seguir fingiendo que aquello no era nada, pero deseaba creer que, al menos, no era lo que parecía ser.  
Que él no la había dejado, que tan solo era parte de su estúpido carácter despreocupado… que no la había roto su promesa. El dolor se hacia cada vez más fuerte, a medida de que los minutos se alejaban en el reloj; dichoso fuera quien tuviese el control de su tiempo. Ahora su corazón palpitaba asustado, mientras las miradas se fijaban en ella… en su vestido blanco, su hermoso y largo cabello a penas recogido por un par de accesorios, el cura y el altar… todo estaba en su perfecto lugar, menos lo más importante.  
La mirada constante de Naruto, sonriéndole como si pretendiese darle ánimos… animarla a esperanzarse en algo en lo que no debió creer nunca.  
Y una voz a lo lejos le decía la verdad, pero era tan difícil aceptarlo que se negaba a oír ese susurro._

_**No vendrá. **_

_Eso no podía ser, lo había prometido… había vuelto para quedarse. Para quedarse con ella, para siempre.  
Las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse la obligaron a mantener la concentración, no debía de llorar; era el día mas importante de su vida._

_**Él no vendrá. **_

_Vendría, ¡Claro que lo haría! Solo debía tener fe en él, un Uchiha tenía palabra de honor… y Sasuke nunca faltaría a una promesa, ¿Cierto?  
Suspiró, el aire fue tan liviano que a penas si pudo mover unos milímetros el velo que cubría su rostro; confiaría en él, después de todo… había esperado mucho tiempo por esto._

_¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde ese "gracias"?_

_Once largos años, y aún así había mantenido la esperanza hasta ese momento… no había motivo para perderla ahora. Le seria fiel hasta el final, porque sabía que vendría… tarde o temprano él lo haría._

_**Escucha los susurros, ¿Puedes sentir las miradas en nuestra espalda? ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí parada, dejando que nos humillen? **_

_Si esa era su conciencia, entonces debía aprender a mantenerla callada… le dolía tanto oír la verdad y no poder reconocerlo. En el fondo algo le decía que debía hacer caso, y huir de esa exposición sin sentido.  
Pero otro pedacito, un pequeño rincón de su mente, repetía una y otra vez las palabras de Sasuke, junto con cada abrazo… cada beso y caricias que habían quedado grabadas en su memoria._

_**No se quedará para siempre, era una mentira. ¡Acepta al menos que has sido engañada!! **_

_Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato, borrando esa estorbosa y lejana voz con el acto y ganándose todas las miradas curiosas. Había sido una mala idea invitar a toda la aldea, pero deseaba festejar con todos la alegría que sentiría ese día… quería compartir su dicha, y había hecho caso omiso a las peticiones de Sasuke sobre una boda más intima.  
¿Cómo no gritarle a todo el mundo que seria la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha? Decir que se casaría con quien más amaba en el mundo… era imposible guardarse una alegría tan grande._

_**Invitar a todos fue una estupidez… debiste hacerle caso cuando dijo no, él sabía de lo que hablaba. Lo ha planeado todo. **_

_-¡Ya basta! –Naruto oyó la exclamación, que se perdió como un susurró más entre el montón. Por suerte él y Hinata, los padrinos de boda, fueron los únicos en oírlo. También el cura la oyó, quizás con un poco más de dificultad, pero sus ojos miraron a Sakura con una compasión que ella no quería._

_Solo quería a Sasuke, ahí, a su lado… como lo habían planeado durante las últimas dos semanas. ¿Era tan difícil eso? Un doloroso vacío le oprimió el corazón, y aún así no dejó escapar ni una lagrima… pero evitar que su rostro, tras aquel velo, no se desfigurara en una mueca de dolor fue imposible.  
Estaba sola nuevamente, la voz parecía haberse convertido solo en un eco difuso en su cabeza. Era ella, contra todos aquellos prejuicios que caerían sobre su cabeza. Tantos "te lo dije" tantos "No debiste"… e igual nada importaría; no sin él.  
Se removió incomoda en su lugar, ya cansada de estar parada esperando por alguien que no llegaría… cambió su peso hacia la otra pierna y los recuerdos la hicieron divagar nuevamente.  
No pudo evitar ese análisis al que sometió a Sasuke en sus pensamientos, examinando cada detalle, cada momento que compartió con él. Había sido tan obvio… pequeñas señales que no quiso ver, y que lo hubieran delatado.  
No querer invitar a nadie, nunca decir te amo, ninguna respuesta al escuchar las repetitivas confesiones que le brindaba… el extraño y repentino cambio, el interés por la boda, las muestras de afecto tanto públicas como privadas… ese no era él.  
Sin embargo había decidido creerle, decidió cegarse con sus propias ilusiones; amarlo por sobre todas las cosas. Aún en esos instantes lo seguía haciendo, pero no podía esperarlo más. Y aunque cada paso la desgarró por dentro, logró llegar a la entrada de la iglesia…_

_Mientras tiraba de una de las grandes puertas hasta abrirla, los murmullos azotaron sus oídos infiltrándose en su cabeza; Naruto estaba a punto de mandarlos a callar antes de que todos quedaran en silencio de repente.  
Levanto su vista hacia la calle, sorprendida del repentino silencio, y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él. Se quitó el velo bruscamente, brindándole un contacto más directo… _

_Sasuke no vio lo que creyó que vería en ella al mirarla a los ojos. _

No había asco, ni odio… solo una inmensa sorpresa, tan grande como la decepción que afligía sus facciones. Pudo notar el escrutinio de todos, pero solo le importó el de ella. Sintió a sus ojos en cada rincón de su cuerpo, el chaleco, la mascara AMBU… desde su cabeza hasta sus pies.  
La sangre no pareció impresionarla, las heridas no conmovieron su mirada… y en sus ojos ni siquiera hubo intriga, no pudo saber si a Sakura realmente le interesaba saber lo que había pasado.

Dio un paso hacia ella, pero su figura siguió estática en la puerta, viéndose hermosa con ese vestido blanco envolviéndola.

¿Cuántas veces aquel mes la había imaginado así? No podía rememorar todas las innumerables ocasiones en que había soñado con esto, con decirle que sí, frente a todos los que ella quisiera, y besarla al final de la celebración. Desabrochar cada delicado botón de perlas, y descubrir la suavidad de su piel… había soñado con tenerla entre sus brazos, entregándosele como a nadie; pero eso ya no pasaría. Ella seguiría siendo pura hasta que alguien más digno se ganara su confianza, alguien que la amara lo suficiente como para dejar de lado sus egoísmos por ella.

¿A dónde estaba la paz que justificaba haberla plantado?

No sentía que ningún dolor se hubiera aliviado… la masacre de su clan seguía pesándole, y ahora ella ya no estaría dispuesta a ayudarlo a olvidar.  
Tal vez esa era la verdadera realidad, el precio de su error seria no poder olvidar… jamás. Nunca habría brazos lo suficientemente calidos para derretir su congelado corazón, ni besos tan ardientes como para encender la pasión dentro de él… porque la única que había logrado tocar su corazón… jamás lo perdonaría.  
Siguió cada paso con su mirada, oyendo el sonido del taconeo y grabándose la imagen de aquella figura grácil y esbelta acercándose por última vez a él.  
Una mano envolvió la suya, ensuciándola con sangre, mientras depositaba en su palma algo frío. No pudo saber qué, porque no miró más que su rostro cabizbajo en todo momento… siguiendo con su mirada el recorrido de la única lágrima que ella dejó huir.  
Las delicadas manos de ella le cerraron la palma en un puño antes de irse, a pasos lentos pero largos, y solo pudo recobrar conciencia cuando ella se perdió de vista.

_"Futura Señora Uchiha" _

La inscripción del anillo de compromiso, que él había mandado a hacerle sin reparar en gastos hacia algún tiempo, le golpeó en el punto más débil de su cuerpo.  
Ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada a los invitados, que comenzaban a desparramarse a su alrededor. Sintió el brazo de Naruto sobre su hombro, como si fuese él quien necesitaba ser consolado…

¡Era ella la victima ahí!

Pero quizás su amigo había visto la tortura que flameaba en sus ojos en aquel momento, cristalinos aunque intentase evitarlo.

La soledad y la agonía volvían a ser protagonistas de su destino, nunca podría cambiarlo porque no era merecedor de nada más.

_-ve por ella… _

Y sin embargo, el aliento de Naruto le dio una esperanza de que pudiera ser diferente. De que algún día encontraría el alivio que deseaba su cuerpo y el perdón que buscaba su alma.

_Estaría solo hasta entonces. _

…FIN…


End file.
